Without You
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: Sure, she laughed and continued conservation on a happy note but to hide bottle up her love only to not be hurt again racked Shadow's brains. Shadamy songFic


**I had been watching some Glee to get rid of the stress of exams and it was the episode with the proposal (HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD) Well, when Rachel began to sing 'Without You' by Usher, I thought about how cute it would be if Amy had sang this to Shadow and well, here it is! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night of December continuously blowing snowstorms along after almost every hour. A black hedgehog sat quietly listening to his partner go on about future plans with G.U.N in her local club, Club Rouge. He was distracted and inattentive to the conversation only because a lovely pink hedgehog he met almost every day was on his mind. These new feelings he felt were kept to himself and only felt them when she appeared in her sweet presence. Shadow found it ridiculous that he could have these affectionate feelings towards a young girl only to the fact that he kept pushing the idea that he wasn't created to be attracted to someone but only to be the Ultimate Life form; perfect and immortal.<p>

But Shadow wasn't, although he had helped Sonic and others countlessly against Eggman with immense perfection, his creator couldn't control his feelings; his icy, artificial heart had grown into something real. Rouge had suddenly stopped talking but it went unnoticed as he continued to think about Amy Rose.

Gentle piano notes began to fill the atmosphere as everyone's eyes fell upon a pretty young hedgehog dressed in a green dress laced in black was illuminated by the bright spotlight. She moved her lips to reveal a sweet lull of melodic lyrics to a love song.

_**I can't win, I can't reign**_

_**I will never win this game**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

In curiousity of the beholder of the beautiful voice, Shadow's eyes turned towards the bright stage to see his Rose singing before the audience, carefully listening to each and every lyrics and note of her choice of song. Her emerald eyes shone vibrantly in the white light and her voice lifted the heavy atmosphere in the club to a peaceful silence.

_**I won't run, I won't fly**_

_**I will never make it by**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight**_

_**All I need is you and I**_

_**Without you**_

The tempo began to rise and her voice grew tenser to mould around the lyrics which made Shadow's heart drop and stomach flip. Rouge looked to Shadow only to see his calm face but looked like he was afraid to take in a breath like Amy could disappear suddenly; he looked at her like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

_**Without you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without you**_

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_

_**But I can't accept that we're estranged**_

Amy's jade eyes finally caught Shadow's fire red eyes and they wouldn't tear away. She began to sing directly to him, sweetly and innocently pouring out her love in each word; it made him wonder in suspense if her song revealed her affections to him. In early years of their blooming friendship, they had been torn away from each other by Eggman's devious plan but it wouldn't stop Amy from waiting for Shadow to come for her and nothing was lost for her hope was true. Off into the east, she whisked her away from her nightmares and his vow to protect her was genuine and true.

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't quit now, this can't be right**_

_**I can't take one more sleepless night**_

_**Without you, without you**_

Her song flew through his mind reminiscing that without her; he wouldn't be able to cope through a day without her affection and her presence. His love for her grew stronger for her every day but she truly was a mystery unlike any book he had read, she was hidden in between the lines. He knew when she cried, when she was angry, happy, and alone but never in love. After his rival, Sonic, had turned away when she was just a young adolescent, she grew to be a master to hide the same feelings Shadow felt for her. Sure, she laughed and continued conservation on a happy note but to hide bottle up her love only to not be hurt again racked Shadow's brains.

_**I won't soar, I won't climb**_

_**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't look, I'm so blind**_

_**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**_

_**Without you**_

She ended her song with a harmonious coo and the stage went black; she was gone. It was something Shadow hadn't been prepared for, he turned towards the stage door and ran backstage to find Rose and confess everything. He pushed people in haste and quickly looking around for any sign for her. After a few slow minutes, he found her sitting with her head resting in her folded arms upon a dressing table. The mirror reflected her fair face in thought and what seemed to Shadow was a lovely picture of her.

"Rose." he whispered carefully to not startle the young beauty.

She turned to face the handsome hedgehog who stood before her and slowly began to walk towards her. She let out a small laugh before speaking.

"I guess Rouge didn't tell you about the auditions, you looked fairly surprised, Shadow." she said with a small smile.

"I- I've never heard such a beautiful voice, Rose. I've never heard you sing before." Shadow said.

Her cheeks grew warm and red which made Shadow give a velvet chuckle.

"You'd think I wouldn't remember you blushing like you used to, you look so beautiful." he whispered.

Her heart began to flip and her stomach burst with butterflies, her feelings were getting the best of her but although Amy was afraid to love again, Shadow had grown to be a noble friend and a promising ally too so what wouldn't make him a gallant love? He never did her wrong; she couldn't imagine it for she did feel the same love for Shadow as he did for Amy.

"Rose, I can never imagine a life without you, you're all that I need to get me by. I could never forgive myself if I ever lost you and I can't go on without letting you know how I truly feel about you. _I've grown to love you._" he said.

_**Without you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without you**_

Amy's face began to slowly light up and a bright smile grew across her face. Her heart began to twist and flip and she let out a small laugh as Shadow's smile broke in a grin. She threw her arms around her neck and pulled him in a loving embrace; he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head upon hers.

"I love you too, Shadow." she whispered.

Shadow gingerly placed his hand under her chin and tilted her eyes to his. Locked in each other's' gaze, he gently brushed his lips against Amy's soft lips and closed the space between them. Her sweet scent began to intoxicate him and the kiss grew more passionate for more of each other's' taste. His fingers were gently intertwined in her quills as her hands laid upon his chest; his love took control of the kiss and she could never forget this feeling again.

They pulled away, slowly taking in their breath still light headed from their affections. Shadow gave another smile as he kissed his love's forehead with her melodic song flowing through his mind knowing they would be estranged without each other.

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Without you**_


End file.
